russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Old IBC-13 Sked in 1976
Schedule (Look for us this week on IBC 13) An IBC-13 promotional ad in 1976, featuring their week-long primetime schedule (including a portion of their daytime schedule). IBC 13 was already having good shows for the family. :Monday-Friday :11:30 am - Information :12 nn - Balik-Libaya (local variety show) :1 pm - Cine Pinoy (Pinoy movies) :3 pm - Showcase (foreign movies) :5 pm - Cartoons on Camera (catoons) :6 pm - :Mon: Dito Na Kami (local variety show) :Tue: Kami Rin Dito Na (local variety show) :Wed: 6 pm - Dialogue (public affairs) :6:30 pm - Game World (game show) :Thurs: Dito Na Naman Kami (local variety show) :Fri: Diyo Na Tayong Lahat (local variety show) :7 pm - Newsday (news) :7:30 pm - :Mon: Tarzan (foreign film series) (7:30-9:30 pm) :Tue: Rat Patrol (foreign canned) :Wed: Kung Fu (Renaissance Television) (foreign canned) :Thurs: Enterrrr... Jay Jay (Justo C. Justo and Ms. Brenda del Rio) (local showbiz talk show) :Fri: Apat Na Sikat (local variety show) :8:30 pm - :Tue: Baretta (foreign canned) (starring Robert Blake as Anthnony Baretta) :Wed: Habang May Buhay (local drama serial) :Thurs: IBCinema 2 (Pinoy movies) (8:30-10:30 pm) :Fri: Bagong Buhay Pinoy (local) :9:30 pm - :Mon: The Rockford Files (foreign canned) (starring James Garner as Jim Rockford) :Tue: Wild Wild West (foreign canned) :Wed: Harry O (foreign canned) (starring David Janssen as Harry Orwell) :Fri: Mystery and Suspsnse Specials (foreign canned) :10:30 pm - :Mon: 12 O'Clock High (foreign canned) :Tue & Thurs: Movietime (foreign movies) (10:30 pm-12:30 am) :Wed: Manhunter (foreign canned) :11 pm to 1 am - :Fri: Movietime (foreign movies) :11:30 pm to 1:30 am - :Mon & Wed: Movietime (foreign movies) :Saturday :10 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade :11:30 am - Information :12 nn - Funfare (cartoons) :1 pm - Cine Pinoy (Pinoy movies) :3 pm - Showcase (foreign movies) :5 pm - Communicating with Nora (local educational) :5:30 pm - Newsday (news) :6 pm - People (local variety show) :7:30 pm - Piling-Piling Pelikula (Pinoy movies) :9:30 pm - Search (foreign canned) :10:30 pm to 12:30 am - Movietime (foreign movies) :Sunday :10 am - Sinabuhing Sugbu-Anon :11 am - The Rex Humbard World Outreach Ministry (religious) :12 nn - Rhoda & Me (local variety show) :5:30 pm - Newsday (news) :6 pm - Pinilakang Tabing (Pinoy movies) :8 pm - Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino (local showbiz talk show) :10:30 pm - The Rex Humbard World Outreach Ministry (religious) :11:30 pm to 1:30 am - Movietime (foreign movies) November 9, 1977 (Wednesday) IBC 13 - SENDS ALL THE BEST :5:00PM - DIALOGUE :News and Public Affairs :Topics of national interest discussed by the people in the news. A production of IBC Public Affairs. :6:00PM - GAME WORLD :Glittering personalities and fun games and fantastic prizes, there are the man ingredients of Game World emcee Eddie Mercado. :7:00PM - NEWSDAY :A recap of the more important news from here and around the world. Reported by IBC News. :7:30PM - TARZAN :The now legendary King of the Jungle continues to thrill his fans that span 4 generations. :9:30-10:30PM - THE ROCKFORD FILES :The police have green up on a case, but not Jun Rockford. He would repoen closed cases for a fee Jim Gatner. 1977 Emmy awardee as best for in a continuing series plays Jim Rockford private detective. Tomorrow night on IBCinema! - The domestic duo of Jack en Poy